Past Becomes Future
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Because of the love Tasuki has for Chichiri, he's willing to do anything to make the monk happy... but at what cost? Is he willing to sacrifice his love, for Chichiri's happiness? *Shounen Ai* Tas*Chi... possible Hikou*Kouji


Past Becomes Future...  
****  
  
author's note: Hey... don't you love it when the most nonsensical stuff happens to get two guys/two girls/a girl and a guy/ two girls and one guy/ two guys and one girl.... yeah, you know where I'm goin' right? Anyway, don't you love it when nonsensical stuff happens in order to advance the story? Here's a good example.   
  
*smack smack*  
  
Hikari: What? What'd I do??  
  
Tasuki: Stupid story!!  
  
Hikari: *sobs*  
****  
  
Tasuki found himiself staring blankly at Chichiri, admiring his delicate features marred by the hideous scar sealing his left eye shut. The scar was more than that, he knew, it was a lasting memory of Hikou and Kouran's death. Tasuki wanted, so much, to change the past of the one he loved even at the cost of losing him. But it didn't matter, he never told Chichiri how he felt, and if it would make him happy--  
  
"Ha!" Tasuki laughed aloud suddenly realizing that his thoughts were pointless. Past was past and he couldn't change that... no matter how much he wished to.  
  
Chichiri looked at the bandit, one eyebrow raised in curiousity. He placed his mask back upon his face asking, "What do you find so funny Tasuki no da?"  
  
"Hm? Aw, nutin' Chiri," Tasuki grunted, looking away while using the teasing nickname for the year 40 year old. It was funny, tasuki was 31, Chichiri was 38, but neither looked a day over 25(the monk being the younger looking one) and because Chichiri looked so young Tasuki was fond of using the childish nickname: "Chiri."  
  
Chichiri glared at him, trying very hard not to laugh. "Wooaa, Tasuki no daaaa," he whined shrinking in size. With that he popped behind the bandit moaning.  
  
"Ah! Chichiri! Don't do that!" Tasuki cried, jumping back off the chair.  
  
The monk smiled, his blue bangs bouncing as he returned to normal height. He caught the stumbling Tasuki in his arms. The bandit felt his face grow hot and he jumped free, looking rather flustered. Chichiri kept on smiling, at least his mask did. "It's getting late, let's go to our room now na no da.... okay no da?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," Tasuki said throwing a few coins onto the table in payment for the food, drink and alcohol.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki surprised himself. It was a good ten-eleven years since he and Chichiri shared a room... neverless a bed, and the realization and couped up feelings of love made him lay stiff and uncomfortably. The monk was sleeping on his side, cloak, hat, beads set aside. His white shirt was slightly open revealing his lightly sculpted chest. Tasuki groaned. Sleeping did not come easily when his legs, arms and back were as stiff as a board. he sat up, allowing his joints to flex and bend once more. Glancing over his shoulder he thought once more about Chichiri's past(as he tended to do). The mask slid from his face, revealing the scar once more. Agani Tasuki wished to chage his past, to give Chichiri the ones he loved.  
  
  
  
"Suzaku?"  
  
  
  
Tasuki felt a warm embrace around him... like fire. He closed his eyes. "What are you trying to say to me?"  
  
I find myself compelled to grant you this wish my Tasuki. Such strength, to sacrifice your own happiness for Chichiri's... Tasuki, I'll grant you this wish... I'll send you back to the flood which marred my Chichiri's face.  
  
Tasuki felt the warmth of the southern god grown hotter, more concentrated. Something weighed down on his chest, making in hard for him to breath properly. He gasped for air, and suddenly the ground dropped from beneath him and he started plummetting. The heaviness against his chest didn't let up as well, and he found himself feeling like he was dying. Then, it was over. He was standing in large empty field just outside of a small village. Water sloshed around his legs, rain streamed down from the sky at an alarming rate. Thunder rumbled moments after lightly streaked across the darkening sky... and Tasuki knew... he had to set his plan into action now. He prayed to Suzaku that he had set him right infront of the village Chichiri-- no, Houjun-- lived in.  
  
His tessen gripped tightly in his hands, he set off towards the village, not taking any more time to move slowly. The rain only fell harder with each step against the wet ground. He grunted slightly, feeling the drops pierce at his skin like needles, they were surprisingly cold and sharp.  
  
"HIKOU!!!"  
  
The cry broke through the rain towards Tasuki. The voice set off a string in his heart, he knew who it was without a doubt. Chi-- no, Houjun-- was close. He picked up speed and the rain did so as well. Then, he saw it, two teens hanging near a rushing river... and a log barrelling down towards them. Tasuki nearly crushed the steel tipped fan as he swung it down crying, "REKKA SHINEN!!"  
  
Fire rushed through the rain, a trail of steam rising where the water had evaporated. The log was engulfed with flames, billowng outwards as they were fed, and then there was nothing. Tasuki cheered silently knowing he just avoided Chichiri's scar. But it didn't last very long..  
  
"HIKOU!! Hold on!!"  
  
"H-H-houjun... I can't!"  
  
"I'm not letting go of your hand dammit!" Houjun cried, and then Tasuki wrapped his arms around him, fingers curled around his wrist. "Who-?"  
  
"A wandering monk always does a good deed," Tasuki found himself saying, though he didn't know why. "C'mon, on three, alright? You hold on tight now Hikou!"  
  
"1..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"3!" the two cried in unison and pulled. Tasuki dug his feet into the wet ground, while Houjun presed against him. Their muscles strained, the rain causing them more trouble. The river water lapped at Hikou, fighting to pull him under.  
  
"Shit!" Tasuki swore, as he lost his grip and fell backwards. Luckily Hikou had made it back over, and the three of them were a pile on the ground. Untangling themselves, the sat down in the slowly gathering water.   
  
"Thank you," Houjun said after the long moment of silence.  
  
Tasuki waved a hand regarding this.  
  
"What's your name, stranger?" Hikou asked, getting to his feet. He extended a hand towards him to help him to his feet.  
  
"Ta-Ge-" he paused and shook his head, still sitting. "You need not know my name, I did that only to help, and if I were you I wouldn't sit around doing nothing. Take yur families and the ones you love to high ground, go to the capital city or something, just leave. If you stay you'll die from this flood."  
  
The two young men looked at him, and bowed in final thanks before running off. A little distance way Houjun turned around and cried, "I'll never forget the good deed you've performed for us!"  
  
"Yeah... fuckin' shit..."  
  
Tasuki suddenly felt the warmth of the southern god engulf him. The weight pressed down on his chest, making in hard for him to breath properly. He gasped for air, and suddenly the ground dropped from beneath him, only this time he didn't fault. He felt space shift, and soon he was sitting in a tree on Mt. Reikaku.  
  
  
  
"Good luck? Fuck that, Chichiri's prolly married with kids and shit like that."  
  
"Ooi! Genrou! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Tasuki looked down towards the voice and he saw Kouji staring at him angerily. "Ne? Kouji? What's up?" he called happily.  
  
"You using that small brain of yours again?"  
  
"EH? What's dat supposed ta mean?"  
  
Kouji laughed heartilly. "I'm teasin'! Ya always sit up there when yer thinkin'. It's like yer thinkin chair o' somethin'."  
  
Tasuki jumped down from the tree, and took Kouji's shoulders into his hands. "Tell me, have you heard from Chichiri?" he asked, attempting to draw information about the changed sichiseishi.  
  
"Huh? Nah, you know him, always wandering."  
  
"He is?"  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes, and pushed Tasuki's hands from his shoulders. "God dammit Genrou, you'd think you don't know the guy!"  
  
Tasuki shrugged off the comment, and looked away, his mind reeling. 'Could it be... Chichiri... Chichiri hasn't changed at all?'  
  
"Besides, he likes to get away from that wife of his, remember?"  
  
'Wife? Right... Kouran... why would he want to get away?' Again Tasuki shrugged, as if he already knew this information and was just bouncing it back.  
  
Kouji groaned loudly behind him. "Dammit, I knew it... thinking early in the morning, and you become silent all day!"  
  
"Waz DAT supposed ta mean?" Tasuki grunted, turning around sharply. His friend broke into a wide grin, before he started laughing, clapping the red haired bandit on the back, attempting to apologize, but being unable to because of his laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichiri sighed, and looked back at the village. Kouran griped his sleeve tightly, not wanting to let go. "Houjun... why are you leaving me again...?"  
  
He placed a hand on her's, and pulled her grip loose. "I'm sorry, but... it's in my nature."  
  
"Why!?" she cried, tears streaming down her soft pink cheeks.  
  
He looked away, unable to actually make eye contact. "I-uh- I, was thinking about the flood. Now that I remember, someone saved Hikou's life, he... was so kind. I want to thank him in person," he explained slowly.  
  
"B-b-but Houjun... don't leave me all alone again... D-d-d-don't you love me!?"  
  
Her words tore at his heart painfully. "I... I do love you Kouran, but... I have to go! Goodbye!" The last word he said so fast, so quickly, and before she could move he took off running. He didn't turn back, not until his home was nothing more than a small dot in the distance. His lungs burned for air, his legs tired, and Chichiri sat down on the ground.  
  
"Tasuki," he said to himself, "I know what you did to save my best friend... but how did you do it...? And... why?"  
  
~*~  
  
author's note: AND another story falls out of my ass... tell me what you think! I dunno... I don't think I'll finish this... but it's another idea, another collection. Review.. if you liked it... Flame if you hated it! ^-^  
  
... and something tells me... this has been done. 


End file.
